


I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Fíli isn’t used to such harsh winters, but Sigrid is more than happy to share her blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

A common misconception about dwarves is that they run hot, like a forge, and thus are somehow immune to the cold. The rumour, apparently circulated by people who had no idea how many layers dwarves wore, was so utterly false in his case that it was almost laughable.

Fíli’d had no idea of how cold it could get in this part of the world until winter had truly begin, and he’d been woefully unprepared for the brunt of it. Even under all of his usual layers he had shivered, and he distinctly remembers once complaining to Kíli about never being warm again. 

He’d thankfully been wrong on that account.

Sigrid, used to spending her winters _on ice_ , is much more acclimatized to plummeting temperatures.

And as such she doesn’t mind sharing her blankets.

She shifts a little behind him, her chin dropping to rest upon the top of his head and her arms wrapping the blanket even tighter around them. 

"Better?" She asks while unsuccessfully trying to hold back a yawn. Fíli bites back a smile.

"You have thawed me in all ways, My Lady."

She huffs out a laugh, her breath ruffling his hair.

"Wonderful. Sometimes I worry that you’ll freeze solid."

"I probably would, if not for you. We may have to stay like this for quite a while, just to be safe."

Sigrid hums under her breath and presses closer.

"Very well. Just to be safe."


End file.
